1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plurality of floats connectable for forming various floating structures and more particularly pertains to allowing the construction of various floating structures such as circular platforms, walk ways, and a combination thereof for use during a time of flooding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floating structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, floating structures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to reside above water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,899 to Culley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,055 to Neizke et al; U.S. Patent Des. 333,707 to Cerbone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,620 to Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,293 to Peterson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,820 to Klaus.
In this respect, the plurality of floats connectable for forming various floating structures according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the construction of various floating structures such as circular platforms, walk ways, and a combination thereof for use during a time of flooding.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plurality of floats connectable for forming various floating structures which can be used for allowing the construction of various floating structures such as circular platforms, walk ways, and a combination thereof for use during a time of flooding. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.